shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Enter Hopper
This is the scene where Hopper makes his debut in Kion and Mac Grimborn's Adventures of A Bug's Life. the anthill, everyone gets nervous Kion: Remember, everyone, they come, they eat, they leave. Princess Atta: They come, they eat, they leave. They come, they eat, they leave. bumps into other ants Flik: Excuse me! Pardon me! Sorry! Kion Kion, I need to talk to you! Kion: What is it, Flik? Flik: It's about the offering! Princess Atta: Shh! hear thudding and the grasshoppers' voices Grasshopper: voice Hey, what's going on? Grasshopper 2: (voice) Yeah! Where's the food? ants gasp Janja: Cheezie and Chungu What did you fur-brains do? ants turn to Flik, Cheezie and Chungu Flik: It was an accident? Cheezie: Yeah! It was. Chungu: Like those wildebeests! are on the anthill as grasshoppers land. Molt appears Molt: Boo! and lands Where's the food? Vitani and Kovu run as a grasshopper named Hooper stops them. He stares at them and blinks his eyes Kiara: Who-Who are you? Ant: Hopper. circles around Kiara and asks her a question Hopper: So where is it? at her Where's my FOOD?! word "food" echos Princess Atta: Isn't it up there? Hopper: What?! Mac Grimborn: Atta, let me handle this. Twilight Sparkle: She knows what she is doing. Princess Atta: Twilight's right. Hopper: Excuse me? Princess Atta: The food was on a leaf and-- Mac Grimborn: It was her fault. Hopper: Are you saying I'm stupid? Princess Atta: No. Hopper: Do I look stupid to you? Mac Grimborn: his throat Excuse me, Mr. Grasshopper? Hopper: Call me "Hopper". Mac Grimborn: Okay, Hopper. Hopper: Atta Let's just think about it for a second. If it was up there, would I be coming down here to your level shouts looking for it?! Princess Atta: I-- Hopper: Why am I even talking to you? You're not the queen. You don't smell like the queen. Queen: She's learning to take over for me, Hopper. Mac Grimborn: She's the reason there's no food for your grasshoppers. Hopper: Oh, I see. Under new management. Atta So it's your fault. Princess Atta: It wasn't me! It was-- Hopper: Uh-uh-uh. First rule of leadership. Everything is your fault. Mac Grimborn: That's what I was telling her, Hopper. I was trying to help you feed your grasshoppers. Hopper: I know you do. Atta It's a bug eat bug world out there, Princess. One of those circle of life type of things. Mac Grimborn: You know about the Circle of Life? Hopper: Yes. Now let me tell you how it suppose to work. The sun grows the food, the ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food... Molt: And the birds eat the grasshoppers! Kion: I never knew that. Molt: Well, a blue jay nearly ate him! Hopper: Molt. Molt: He had him nearly down his throat, and Hopper was screaming! goes towards him Molt: Oh, come on! It's a great story. grabbed by Hopper Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! pins Molt to a wall Hopper: I swear if I haven't promised mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't kill you, I would kill you. Molt: And believe me, no appreciates that more than I do. Hopper: Shut up! I don't want another word while you're on this island. Do you understand me? feels worried Molt: whimpers Hopper: Molt around I said, do you understand me?! Molt: How can I answer? You said never say another word. attempts to punch him Molt: Ah! Remember Ma! punches another grasshopper instead of Molt Mac Grimborn: Hopper? Are you okay? turns to Mac and feels calm Hopper: Hey, I'm a compassionate insect. There still a few months left till the rains come, so you could all just try again. Queen: But, Hopper, since it's almost the rainy season, we need this time to gather food for ourselves. Ryan Heretic: She's right. Mac Grimborn: Please! Hopper Forgive him. He's just jealous. And Ono's upset about the boysenberry on his head. is offended Ono: I am not! Hopper: Listen, if you don’t hold up your end of the bargain, then I can't guarantee your safety. There are insects out there that will take advantage of you. Someone could get hurt. both of his fingers hears growling as she sees another grasshopper named Thumper. Dot tries to run but Hopper grabs her Hopper: What's the matter? You scared of grasshoppers? watches Flik: Dot. Hopper: You don't like Thumper? gets scared as Hopper gets her close to Thumper when Flik shouts Flik: Leave her alone! stops. He walks up to Flik and offer him Dot Hopper: You want her? Go ahead. Take her. does nothing and he feels sad Hopper: No? Then get back in line. gets back as Mac makes a deal Mac Grimborn: Hopper, don't worry. I'm sure the ants can double the order of food. Hopper: Good idea. go of Dot It seems that you ants are forgetting your place. So let's double the order of food. gasps Princess Atta: Janja What has he done? Hopper: We'll be back at the end of this season. a paper from Molt When the last leaf falls. it is worried as soon as Hopper walks straight to Mac Mac Grimborn: Yes, Hopper? Hopper: I like how you think, kid. then stands at the sunlight where the hole is at above him Hopper: You ants have a nice summer. yells Let's ride! grasshoppers unfurl their wings as they fly out of their holes. Molt laughs, but bumps at rocks and flies out of the hole. The ants look at Mac Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts